Just A Dream
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: Inspired by Carrie Underwood's Just A Dream. Takes place during the 2nd part of movie 7. Don't read if you Haven't seen DH Part 2! Undergoing revision due to OFC name change!


Cordelia's eyes widened ad she heard Voldemort say Harry had died. She couldn't believe it... The-Boy-Who-Lived...died. She felt her anger grow until she felt her pure magic turn dark with rage and grief. People around her gasped as they saw her sapphire blue eyes turn black. Aurora tilted her head and watched as Voldemort basked in his supposed "victory".

"Oh Voldemort," she said her voice becoming hollow and emotionless, "You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked."

He turned his snake-like gaze on her and scoffed not noticing her blackened eyes.

"And who will do that now, miss..."

"Cordelia Black," she replied smirking at Bellatrix, "I'm sure little Bella knows me."

Bellatrix laughed psychotically and said,

"You're no match for any of u-"

She was cut off by Cordelia's hand around her throat. Cordy sighed boredly and threw her aside. Everyone watched as the two cousins fought, Bellatrix relying on her wand magic while Cordelia relied on her 'Old Magic'. Bellatrix snarled and yelled,

"AVADA KADAVA!"

Cordelia, with rage and grief as her fire, shot the curse back at Bellatrix, who barely had time to dodge it. Little did she know that when she deflected the Killing Curse back at Bellatrix she had also drain a good amount of her energy. Everybody, including Voldemort, was in awe as Aurora and Bellatrix fought. Finally Aurora yawned and said,

"Bored now," and knocked Bellatrix out cold.

Turning to the rest of the death eaters she said,

"Any of you super bitches want a piece?"

There were whispers as the student body and professors of Hogwarts saw this display of 'Old Magic'. 'Old Magic' was thought to be long extinct because of it's disappearance after the fall of the Roman Empire. The Ministry itself had declared the almost primal type of magic 'Dark' and therefore outlawed it. If the Ministry had known about it she would have been sent ot Azkaban for the practice of dark magic. The one big flaw in 'Old Magic' was that if the one the user loved did not return those feelings the user would slowly die from the inside out. The other being that only a select few could posses it and, successfully, utilize it to it's fullest potential. No one knew exactly what the 'Magicks' stemmed from.

"Where did she get that power," Narcissa wondered.

"_The magic known as 'Earth Magick' is said to be a gift from the Roman God Jupiter (1). It's said he sent Ancient Roman witches and wizards the magic. Many believe he did this as a punishment for ignorance of the human race because we believed that we could rip control of our lives from their hands. Others believe that it was a test, in which many have failed. However, when used wisely, Earth Magick can be very useful. One must not use it under the influence of grief or anger because the vessal could lose themself in the power. It is rumoured that there was only one vessal to have conquered the wild magic. Some think it's because she was favored by Diana and Apollo (2). She fought valliently for her city but when the Roman Empire needed her the most...she disappeared. To this day it's still a mystery as to what happened to this female warrior_,(3)" Hermione recited almost instaniously.

Ron looked at his friend. It crossed his mind that quiet, smart, helpful Cordelia could be this strong female warrior. Bravely, with the urge to make sure the 'Party Princess', as the Gryffindors affectionately dubbed her, would make this through alright. Her brother, and a memeber of the Black triplets, Hercules beat him to this and Ron watched as her brother said,

"Cordy? Lil' sis?"

It almost seemed as if her soul had left her body behind, leaving it an empty shell.

Suddenly she smiled and her eyes returned to their orginal sapphire blue color. She turned around as Harry let himself fall out of Hagrid's arms and she knew that the lost warrior would help her defend her beloved school.

[End] -

(1) Jupiter is the Roman version of Zues from the Greek myths

(2) Diana is the Roman Aretmis and Appollo is still Greek Sun God Apollo not much change there

(3) Remeber this myth because I will use it in another story later.


End file.
